


Secret Admirer

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Nick/Greg goodness.  All standard disclaimers apply.  I just want to play in the sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

Greg Sanders stretched his arms above his head in the cool morning air. It had been a long shift and he was ready to go home. Lying flat for more than a few consecutive hours was on his agenda. 

He paused when he got to his car. There was something under the windshield wiper. Frowning, he knew that he had not committed any violations to warrant a ticket. He was even more puzzled to see that it was an envelope in a protective plastic bag.

Opening the envelope, he scanned the contents.

 

_I know this is corny. But I don’t have the courage to tell you yet in person. I just wanted you to know that you are very special to me._  

No signature. 

Greg was tempted to ball it up and throw it way. The smell of citrus and sandalwood tickled his nose. He looked over his shoulder and scanned the parking lot to see if the culprit was going to jump out and make fun of him. No one did. Yawning, he shoved the paper back into the bag. He would deal with this later. Or better yet, just ignore it. He was so tired. 

He did not notice the figure watching him from the shadows. 

 *~*

Greg Sanders hated February and specifically Valentine’s Day. Vegas was once again at its peak of craziness with the conventions designed around the marketer’s holiday. 

He snapped a photo of the victim and stepped back to get another shot. He collided into a warm body that steadied him.

“Easy, G,” Nick Stokes said. 

As they processed the scene, the older man asked, “Gonna get breakfast after shift, wanna come with?”

Greg shrugged and replied, “Sure.”

It was early morning when the two CSIs stumbled to their vehicles. “You still up for breakfast?” Nick asked rubbing tired eyes.

Greg frowned. He could see the fluttering from his windshield. Not wanting Nick to know about the crazy notes he had been getting, he motioned the older man on. “I’ll be there.” Nick nodded and climbed into his truck.

The note was along the same lines as the rest he had received. In a strange way, Greg would admit that he looked forward to finding them. After a rough shift, the smell of the letters soothed him.

*~*

Then the dreaded day arrived. Valentine’s Day and no date, Greg sighed. He was unreasonably aggravated at the sprays of red and pink throughout the lab. The slender CSI was instantly contrite. In his DNA days, his own lab was usually the hub of holiday madness, Valentine’s Day included.

He found another note.

_I finally have gotten up my nerve. Please meet me at the Tunnel of Love at this evening’s Valentine’s carnival. It’s clichéd, I know. Just meet me. Don’t worry, you may not know me but I know you._

Greg drank in the smell. He jumped when a hand settled on his shoulder.

“Did you get a Valentine, G?” Nick asked with a grin.

Greg shoved the note in his back pocket and gave Nick a pained look. The older man put a warm hand against his chest.

“Everything okay, Greg?”

The younger CSI looked into the concerned brown eyes and words tumbled out before he could stop them. He told his friend about the various letters and the request to meet at the carnival.

Nick crossed his arms. “Do you think it’s safe?”

“I don’t know.” Greg shrugged. “My life could use the excitement I guess.”

“Greg.” 

Greg could hear the caution in the other man’s voice. “Would you come with?” He felt a blush rise and back peddled. “I don’t know if you have any plans, but if you came with me it wouldn’t be a total bust. When I get stood up you could kick my ass at the football throw and win your pathetic loser of a friend a teddy bear.”

Nick placed a finger against the other man’s lips to quiet his rambling. He hastily pulled it away when Greg gave him a surprised look. “You’re not a loser, G. The carnival sounds fun. Maybe we could get some food and play video games afterwards, before shift.” 

Greg nodded dumbly and watched the older man walk away.  _Huh?_ He thought.  _What just happened?_

*~*

Greg checked his watch for the millionth time. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and relaxed at the comforting weight on his shoulder.

“You’ll be fine, G.” Nick said easily. “I’ll be at the popcorn stand if you need me.”

“What!” Greg squeaked. “Oh no, Nicholas Stokes, you are not going to abandon me now.”

Nick laughed. “Think about it, Greg, this could be the moment that could change your life. You won’t want me there.” He laughed again as Greg spluttered. “I’ll see you soon.”

Greg watched as the man sauntered away. “Traitor!” He yelled, taking in the leather jacket and tight jeans.

  
_Oh man, not again_ , he chastised himself. He and Nick were close friends. They did practically everything together. They leaned on each other as problems plagued their friends, Catherine’s father’s death, Warrick’s arrest, Sara’s departure, and so on.

Greg felt himself being drawn on a deeper level towards Nick and it frightened him. He did not want to do something stupid and lose the best thing in his life.

  
_Like this_ , Greg scowled. He marched up to the Tunnel of Love. It was dark and no boats were running. The carnie sat with his feet up and smoke curling around his head.

Greg was about to turn to find the popcorn stand when strong arms enveloped him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar smell of citrus and sandalwood.

“Surprise, Greg.” The warm breath ghosted over his ear. The arms and voice were very familiar. 

A shocked Greg turned and found himself in the comforting arms of Nick Stokes. He started to speak when Nick once again touched his lips as he did so many hours before.

“I think we need to talk.” Greg nodded dumbly and followed his friend. 

Nick seated Greg on a secluded bench and sat down not facing the younger man. “Hear me out, G.” Greg’s panicked pulse eased at the familiar nickname.

“I know the notes were stupid.” Nick started. “I just did not any other way to approach you. I figured Valentine’s Day was as good as any. I’m glad you’ve got such a sense of humor and did not get angry over them.”

Greg sat dumbfounded as the thickening accent of his friend swirled around him.

“I talked to my momma on New Year’s.” Nick laughed quietly. “I asked her about her new year’s resolution and such. She asked me about mine. I said I wanted to finally find someone and settle down, that I was tired of being alone.”

He sighed and looked over at his friend, Greg had not bolted yet. “She told me to stop looking and I would find what I was looking for where I least expected it.” He reached out and took Greg’s slender fingers into his own. “You came over that day and we played games and drank beer. It was like a bolt of lightning. It was you, it’s always been you. You are my friend, you have my back, and you’ve never let me down. We have fun and talk about everything and nothing. I realized it was your smile and your laugh that brightened my day.”

Nick huffed. “I know this is corny. I just wanted to get up the nerve to tell you.” He reached out and ran a thumb over Greg’s cheekbone. “Say something, G.”

“What took you so long?” Greg blurted. “I had given up years ago. Flirting, touching, my god, Nick, I did everything but jump you. I had resigned myself that it would never be.” Boldly he cupped Nick’s face in his hands, “Everything you said, its times ten for me, you moron. You helped me with my back after the fire. You were at my side after the horror of killing the kid, and the trial. You are the one I always turn to.” 

Greg rolled his eyes and stood, pacing jerkily. “Now what, now that we both know, what now?”

Nick stood and pulled the other man into his arms. “Now we do whatever comes naturally. There are no rules or guidelines. Just friendship and honesty,” He pulled back and lost himself in Greg’s dark eyes. “I have never been a relationship with a man. Have you?”

Greg nodded hesitantly. “Nothing serious, a couple of dates here and there, no sex though.”

“So we are pretty evenly matched,” Nick said with a gusty sigh, breathing easier. “I thought I would be the newbie.” Nick eased his hand to the back of Greg’s neck. “There is something I’ve wanted to do for a long time, G.” 

Greg nodded and let Nick pull him into their first kiss. It was awkward at first, but both men relaxed. Greg opened his mouth and let his friend explore his mouth. He could not stop a moan at the first taste of Nick.

Nick pulled away and pressed his forehead against Greg’s. “So food and video games at my place?” 

Greg felt the laughter bubble up from his very soul. Nick grinned and quieted his future lover with another kiss.


End file.
